


Sette Giorni a Venezia

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Itapan [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Many years after the incident in Saint Valentine, Italy invites Japan over to his place





	Sette Giorni a Venezia

Japan wasn’t sure as to why Italy had asked him to visit his house, but he decided to go anyways.They were good friends after all, and his place was beautiful, so rejecting the invitation was something just an idiot would do.He wasn’t sure if there was a political reason behind the invitation, but he was just happy to go.

As he was flying in the plane, his mind recalled a small incident that had happened several years ago during Valentine’s Day:Italy had given him a bouquet of red roses, which he had mistaken for a romantic advance.Though his friend Germany had an even worse time due to that, he could still remember the way Italy had held and placed tender kisses over his face.It had been a pretty rare occasion, as the Italian had been more quiet than usual.Still, it had been nice...just being there with Italy, peacefully enjoying their meal.  
He probably felt asleep at some point while thinking about, as he woke up shortly before landing.Getting through the airport security was quite a task, but after finally getting off it, he saw his friend waiting for him.

“Ve, hi Japan!”Italy went directly for a hug, something Japan accepted exclusively from him.Maybe he would from Germany too, but he wasn’t the type to give them.”I hope your flight went well.”

“It was pretty calm, thankfully “he said “It’s very good to see you, Italy “.he added with a smile that was reciprocated by the Mediterranean.

Italy helped Japan with his luggage, and got it into his sport car.Now the Asian nation wasn’t such a fan of driving on them, much less if his friend was the one behind the wheel, but he was more used now.Or so he thought.

The car trip managed to tire him way more than the airplane one, so it felt even better as he got off it.Italy helped him get into the house, apologizing as he carried his luggage.Speed limit wasn’t something he ever considered while driving.

“Sit down, and I’ll prepare you a meal.You need to rest a bit, bello “the Italian said before going to the kitchen.  
Japan thought he had had imagined the last part, as he didn’t expect Italy to call him beautiful.He didn’t want the same misunderstanding as last time to happen.Even if Italy didn’t know, Japan had felt embarrassed about it, and a bit sad.  
As he was lost in his thoughts, Italy brought his meal over: pasta.That was Japan’s favorite dish prepared by his friend, even more so than pizza.  
“Arigato, Italy “he said sincerely.

They enjoyed their meal, with Italy’s never ending happiness being just as contagious as ever.Japan’s stoic self rarely let others know exactly what emotion was he feeling, but anyone could’ve known he was happy as well.  
As they went to sleep, the Italian could barley keep his happiness.He had some plans for his friend’s visit, ones that he felt he should’ve done earlier.

He had a hard time admitting it for himself, but he liked Japan.He still could recall the incident with Germany, which he had himself to blame for.Giving some thoughts, he had the feeling that Japan might have misinterpreted the bouquet as well.  
Now, at that time, tho he valued their friendship, Italy didn’t think of pursuing a romantic relationship with them for a simple reason: he was still waiting for someone.That someone, however, wasn’t coming back, as he had been told by the person who knew about his demise...

The Mediterranean didn’t think of Japan as a replacement, he’d just finally accepted the feelings he had towards him.He knew that the Asian nation would be a bit hard to court, but he was Italy after all: The only nation better than him at romance was France himself.

Asking Japan on a date directly was hard, so his best shot was to take him around the city, something that due to many reasons, he hadn’t been able to do the other times the raven haired nation had been over.It was going to be a good week, and he was going to make sure of it. If only he knew that maybe Japan held similar feelings...Maybe he could’ve just told him outright.  
  
**Day 1 **

Art in Venezia was everywhere, no matter where you went.As it was Italy’s home, he knew it better than anyone.He also knew that Japan appreciated art, so what better to do in the first day, than taking him to a museum ?Maybe Italy wasn’t the smartest nation, but when it was about it art, he knew more about it than anyone would expect.  
The Museo Correr was his best option, as it held many beautiful works.He subtly tried to see which ones the smaller nation looked interested at, and then explained it to him.His interest was noticeable, and it was the best way to impress him.

Japan was amazed at Italy’s knowledge, tho it wasn’t a surprise.His country was famous for it after, but getting to know all the details behind it, was simply marvelous.Turns out, he had also been there when some were painted, tho he was a child during it.  
“You know what’s the most important part while working on a piece of art, Japan ?”he asked, and the raven haired shook his head.”The most important part, is passion.Not only does it help the artist to get inspired, but it helps them to fully appreciate what they’re doing, putting their whole heart into it “Japan paid attention, very interested in the Italian’s words.Italy chose to use all his charm while he was talking, something he knew wouldn’t fail.”And it also lets them see the beauty in everything around them”he stopped, and looked directly at Japan’s eyes “but there are some things that are already so beautiful, that it just makes the artist want to achieve their objective as soon as possible, whatever it might be.”he finished with a smile.  
Japan wasn’t sure if he understood correctly, but a blush crept on his face.Italy pretended not to notice, as he didn’t want to embarrass the Asian nation.  
They continued seeing around the museum, and Italy held his hand if one of the places was too hard physically for the shorter country.Japan was very happy, but he was worrying that he was misunderstanding the situation yet again.

**Day 2 **

Carnival mask-making shops were a popular tourist attraction, but Italy knew how to find a place that was better than the ones intended for tourists.After all, no one in Venezia would deny a request from him.  
The one special request he had, was that he was left alone with Japan to craft the mask.Had he been any other person, the artisan would’ve denied him that particular request, but even if Italy was generally clumsy, he was so careful when he was in an artist’s workshop, that he was allowed in without supervision.

He patiently explained all the steps to Japan, as they both crafted their own masks.The skill the Asian nation had was impressive, as his mask was incredibly beautiful.Well, not as beautiful as the nation himself, or at least that’s what Italy thought.  
Going through the whole process, from making the paper needed and painting, was longer than the usual tourist experience.It took them several long hours, but after their masks where done, they were beautiful.

Japan’s had a very serene atmosphere, being one closer to the Volto type.It closely represented his shier personality, as he covered his whole face.He chose to use a soft light blue, which looked very appropiate with the white painting that was it’s mainly colors.

Italy’s had a more traditional mask, having chosen the Bauta style for his.Tho it might not appear like it, he took traditions very seriously, and even if he liked the other mask styles, that one always remained as his main choice.It had small golden borders, which he had been careful to paint.  
As they tried them on, Italy was wondering if he could invite Japan over for the next Carnavale.But hopefully, not as friends...  
  
**Day 3 **

Concerts were, in most countries, a good place for a date. However, as Japan often didn’t feel well in crowded places, Italy knew he had to chose carefully.And what better option, than a classical music concert in Teatro La Fenice ?He knew at what time was it better to attend, to ensure there weren’t many people there.  
  
Japan was pretty excited when Italy told him where they were going, but still didn’t know if it was as a friend, or something else.The Italian was very handsome, something Japan had thought since they met so many years ago, but he was far to shy to actually tell him that.Those last days they had spend together, just made his feelings develop more and more, but...Why would Italy even like someone like him back ?Someone as outgoing and social as Italy would probably prefer someone like him, not a socially awkward weirdo.

Still, spending time with his friend...it was nice to do so.He wished he could see Italy and Germany more often, but things didn’t always allow it.

The music and the theatre were wonderful, just listening to the amazing works that had survived so many generations.It was a very serene event, and the musicians were incredibly skilled.

He couldn’t be more thankful for it, or the other places that Italy had taken him to.In every previous visit, it was always work related.Since the distance between their countries were so long, it was rare that he was permitted to go for any other reason, something that deeply hurt him.  
  
It was incredible how music could make so many feelings come to you.

** Day 4 **

Who didn’t like eating ?Specially Italian food ?  
It was impossible not to like it, and Italy knew that trying some dishes was the perfect way to make any _bella signorina_, or _bello signorino_, fall for you.He wasn’t quite sure if he was making the desired progress with Japan, but after this, it was quite impossible that he didn’t.  
He knew all the good local restaurants, away from the busy tourist traps that were always full.Since Japan wasn’t used to eat so much, he knew he had to plan it carefully.That meant, taking him for lunch and coffee.

They went to a very good trattoria, where they were given a menu with very delicious food choices.

  
“Are you able to read it ?”Italy asked.  
  
“A little bit, yes “ Japan could read more than he expected, for some reason....

“Order whatever you’d like, it’s on me !”that was a rare offer from Italy,and Japan didn’t feel good about accepting it.What kind of friend would he be ? On the other hand...he really wanted to try somethings on the menu.The portions were small, which was good as he was curious on their taste “But make sure to order from the antipasto first.Then ask for the main curse, then the dessert, and finally the coffee.I’ll eat whatever you’re having, don’t worry”

“Umm...I’d like to try prosciutto with melone and capressi salad for the antipasto...Risotto nero and abbacchio meat for the main curse...a ciocollato pannacotta for dessert, and a doppio coffee with bucellato cookies “

Italy was pretty impressed, as Japan had pronounced all the dish names perfectly.

“Have you been practicing Italian ?”he asked “Many people who don’t have it as a mother language have trouble with several of those names, and you even managed to read them in the first place.”   
  
“Ahh, yes, I’ve practiced a bit “Japan wasn’t going to tell the real reason he knew those names, Italy would probably think he was a weeb.Well he was, but still, he would rather not let him know.  
  
“_Di molto bene_” Italy said cheerfully “Let’s go for some gelato after this.Or do you prefer sorbet?They sell some really good arancione gelato, but the sorbet is also good “

“_God damn it, I really gotta stop watching so much anime_ “ Japan thought for himself”The gelato is good.”

The food was, of course, delicious.

**Day 5 **

After a day of eating so much, walking was a good option.And Venezia offered lots of it, as it was the main source of transport besides the boats.

Walking also made it easier for them to see many of the historical buildings and several parts of the city that they’d miss otherwise.It also allowed them to be able to pet the different stray cats that had their home there, which was a bonus.  
  
Japan didn’t want to say it, but to to his age, all the walking was tiring him a lot.Germany often complained that Italy was lazy, but truth to be told, he had way more energy than you’d expect.He could walk with barely getting tired, someThing he couldn’t do.  
Still, he didn’t want to seem weak, even if he was.He had to keep going, even if it hurt him.

Italy looked back, and noticed this.Japan’s pride could be shattered if he suggested to slow down, so he had to come up with another solution.  
“Piggy ride !”Italy screamed as he picked Japan and put him over his shoulders.Now his plans weren’t always the best, but this one worked.Japan laughed, something very rare from him, as the Italian’s silliness made him feel a bit less anxious.  
He really loved Italy, even if the other might never know.

And Italy loved him back, even if Japan was oblivious to it.

** Day 6 **

Seeing that Japan was tired from all the walk, Italy was really glad that he had planned the gondola ride across the canals of Venezia.He managed to get a private tour just for the two of them, and was thankful that the rider didn’t make any mean remarks when he showed up with Japan.

Now, while Japan really wanted to avoid a misunderstanding, that was something which couples often did.And he could understand why: the whole ride was pretty romantic. The rider was singing a song that, tho he could completely understand, was incredibly beautiful.The whole atmosphere around it was perfect, just going through the river next to Italy, during a beautiful time of peace.  
  
“You know, Japan ?”Italy smiled softly at him.”_Nei tuoi occhi c’è il cielo_.” His voice sounded so confident, so seductive.

Japan blushed a bit.Not because he understood what Italy said, which he didn’t, but because of the way he said it.  
_  
“Dai suki dayo, _Italy “Japan’s tired state promoted him to lean against Italy’s chest, even going for a hug, which was incredibly rare for him.He knew Italy didn’t understand what he meant, but he hoped to be able to say it to him one day.

His tiredness prompted him to not notice the Italian sweetly looking at him.He would had declared his feelings now, but he would rather not do it in a public place, as he knew Japan wouldn’t feel comfortable.

That would have to wait.

**Day 7 **

Italy knew his house almost as well as his own hand’s palm, which meant knowing the perfect picnic spot.That was outside of the city, in Torcello Island.  
  
The ferry that took them there was fast enough, and it arrived soon enough.They had some bread, cheese, and salimi, plus a little bit of wine.The spot chosen was perfect and had a pretty view of the beach.  
  
As they arrived, Japan’s mind wasn’t kind, as it reminded him of that incident so many years ago.Why would it do that ? He had to speak with Italy, now.  
  
“Italy....”he called out, to catch his attention.  
“Yes, Japan ?”Italy asked, then noticed he looked a bit sad “Is everything alright ?”   
“Are we here as friends...or is this a date ?” Japan asked, then took more courage “Because...because either way is fine but I...I...”god damn it, he had to say it, he couldn’t be a coward “I like you...I understand if you just like me as a friend, but I really needed to say it.”

Italy didn’t say anything, which just made Japan worry more.He then started to laugh, something that nearly made Japan faint of embarrassment.  
  
“I like you too, silly !”he said before picking Japan with a hug, spinning him around a bit “I was going to tell you that during lunch, but I guess you already know !”

“You like me ?”Japan couldn’t believe it “Why?”   
“And why not, _bello_ ? “Italy’s charm had been activated again, it seemed “You’re not just beautiful, but also gentle and respectful.Being with you is always something I look forward too, no matter the reason..._Ti Amo_, Japan “

Japan’s face was now as red as the sun in flag, because he knew exactly what those words meant.

“Italy..._Watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu_”.He said nervously, a gesture that helped Italy understand his words.He softly kissed the raven haired nation’s cheek, and then they both went to take their lunch.

After that, while returning to wait for the ferry, they saw a small dance being held in the public plaza.  
“We should join!”Italy said cheerfully.Japan wasn’t so sure

“I’m not a good dancer...”he admitted.  
  
“Don’t worry, _caro_.I’ll guide you.”  
He did as he promised, carefully making sure to guide Japan in a way that would make him not feel as uncomfortable.They dance away from the public attention, which was perfect as the music got slower and slower.  
Soon, their faces were very close, which gave Italy an idea.He had to be careful tho: after all, Japan had nearly fainted when he hugged him, as he had never been hugged before.

He looked at the raven haired nation’s beautiful eyes, and used a soft voice:

“May I ?” He asked.Japan understood what he meant with that question, and nodded a bit nervously.

Italy slowly drew their lips together, kissing Japan as he had wanted more than once.The Asian nation had never been kissed before, but he still tried his best to properly do it.Italy held him by the hip with one arm, and with the other held his face, deepening the kiss and wishing it would never end.He really was in love with Japan, and was glad they had confessed each other their feelings.

As they parted, they couldn’t help but to smile.

“First hug, first kiss...I really love you, Italy”Japan said sweetly, not letting go of Italy.

“I guess we are a couple now, aren’t we ?”Italy joked.

They went back to the Italian’s house, and slept in the same bed, holding each other closely.

**Author's Note:**

> About the foods, I really only knew those because my Italian isn’t very advanced.I guess some of you might’ve noticed a pattern there..
> 
> Nei tuoi occhi c’è il cielo. – Heaven is in your eyes. 
> 
> Dai suki dayo- I really like you 
> 
> Ti Amo-I love you
> 
> Watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu- I love you too


End file.
